Plankton Goes Bowling
"Plankton Goes Bowling" is a season 1 episode of Plankton Moves. Cast * Sheldon J. Plankton * Plank * Crackpot * Bowling champions Transcript (Episode starts with Plankton sitting on the couch with Plank and Crackpot) Plankton: (sips soda) man, these tv shows suck! Plank: you tell me. "Worse days?" Pshh. Crackpot: Life out of Bikini Bottom? Please! Plankton: Plankton moves? Ugh! Plank: wait, isn't that the name of the spino- (Bowling commercial comes on) Plankton: oo, what's this? Guy on tv: Hey you! Plank: me? Guy on tv: yeah you! Are you just sitting on the couch with your friends/family making fun of tv shows you hate? Plank: how did he- (Cuts to tv) Guy on tv: Then get off your donkey and go sign up for our bowling tournament! The grand prize is (guy whispers off screen)... Wait, no prize? Ok... Uh, no prize... I... Guess? (Cuts back to couch) Plankton: oo, that sounds like fun! Come on boys, let's go bowlin' (walks off with Crackpot and Plankton) All 3: Bowling! Bowling! Bowling! (Cuts to the bowling stadium and the 3 plankton are walking towards the front desk) Plankton: we'd like to sign up for the tournament please! (Zooms into person behind the desk) Receptionist: (writing) what's your names? Plankton: Plankton, crackpot and Plank! Receptionist: uh-huh... Now do you have any experience bowling? Plankton: uh, well... (Flashback effect to a bowling stadium on fire with everyone screaming. After a short while it flashbacks back) Plankton: maybe? Receptionist: good enough. Go over there. (Points to bowling area) Plankton: (walking to bowling area) woo-hoo! (cuts to the 3 at the bowling area) Plank: we got dis! It's gonna be so (turns towards another plankton off-screen) easy... (Cuts to the Bowling champs) Champ 1: heh! You dweebs aint know nothing bout bowling! Plankton: yes we do! We know a little about it! Champ 1: what is bowling then. Plankton: um... Pass? (The champs walk off laughing) Plankton: cmon guys! We got this! (Shows a minute montage of the planktons constantly failing and succeeding at bowling and training) Plankton: hooray! We made it to the finals! (Champs walk in) Champ 1: so, looks like it's just us. You aint got a chance! Plankton: oh yeah? Montage time. Plank: at this point wouldn't the montages be a cheap way of lengthening the episo- Plankton: shut up. (Montage of the teams bowling) Narrator: it's the planktons vs the chAmps! Who will win? Plankton: (throwing bowling ball) hya! (All the pins knock over) Plank: a strike! Crackpot: woo...hoo... Plank: you might want to stop drinking those sodas crackpot... (Crackpot falls on the floor) Narrator: the winner is: the champs! (Thw ChAmps start cheering) Plankton: what?! Crackpot: outrage! Plank: suing! (The ChAmps walk towards the planktons) Champ 1: let's beat the losers up, boys! Plankton: what? (The champs beat up the planktons. They walk away and the planktons are laying on the floor) Plankton: at least we won... Plank: my bones... (Cuts back to the house as the planktons are walking towards the door on crutches. There's a bronze trophy reading "loser" on their porch) Plankton: what's this? (Picks up trophy) we got an award! Plank: woohoo! Crackpot: woohoo! (Passes out) Plankton: he'll be fine. Ow! My leg... Trivia * Worse Days is a reference to Better Days, Life Out of Bikini Bottom is a reference to Life in Bikini Bottom. (Note: these aren't the creator's opinion on the spinoffs.) *the episode makes fun of the show when Plankton says "Plankton moves? Ugh!" Plank also breaks the 4th wall by acknowledging that the show Plankton complains about is the show they're in. Category:Plankton Moves Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2018